Frog and Moggie and Stacey in a wheelie bin
by Niicola-ox
Summary: Stacey was running round the hostel with a cookie jar like a tortoise with a walking stick a bit like an old person
1. The hostel

There was once a cat named Frog. On Tuesday frog went purr. Frog had a friend called Moggie. Moggie is devoted to health. Moggie likes sending text messages to Frog and her other friends. But Frog gets jealous when Moggie talks to her other friends. Moggie also likes to send lots of e-mails but Frog doesn't like this either. Infact frog doesn't really like a lot of things. Awww now everyone feel sorry for Frog that's a well sad story.

I could well end this story here but I shall continue by frog and Moggie's request. Now then what happened to frog and Moggie? Frog and Moggie got on their skate board and skated to see Stacey in the Hostel. Frog and Moggie are both cats however Stacey is person. Stacey eats too many cookies though that is private so don't let her know you know this, it is like the universe's biggest secret, id she knew, well think about poor Frog and Moggie, they'd get the blame for it all…Awww poor Frog and Moggie.

When Frog and Moggie saw Stacey in the hostel Stacey was running round the hostel with a cookie jar like a tortoise with a walking stick a bit like an old person yelling my cookies hahaha rawrr give me my cookies. She went flying head first into the green wheelie bin. The dustbin man picked Stacey up because she looked like garbage and they chucked her in the monster muncher. Her head got squashed into a million little pieces, probably all the fat on it to be honest (:


	2. Arrival of the umpalumpa

I think that was the end of Stacey, Frog and Moggie were not at all upset by this though, infact, they went home and had cat-cake for tea, cats only do this on special occasions. Stacey was now gone, one more space in the Hostel for someone a little more sane. Unlike Stacey who was a little insane. Frog and Moggie went down the road to pretend they were on a modelling show and then they walked into a person called Shreddie. Shreddie was a boy who didn't know these two cats. He carried on walking as they sat on his shoes; they jumped off when he got to the end of the road. Frog and Moggie purchased some yellow and pink paint. When they got home they used the yellow paint and painted the floor using the pink to draw dots and ice creams on it. With the remaining pink paint they painted their owners pink so they were pink versions of the umpalumpas soon as they were already short fat and round, a bit like Stacey yes I know that's what you're thinking, we all know how round Stacey really is. I'm guessing you have a visual image in your head now.

Never mind you will never have to worry about Stacey, never again, one less thing on your mind, not that it was there in the first place but thats not my point. Remember that monster muncher? it broke later that day, Awww poor monster muncher. Now get your bags of monster munch out before you continue reading thisstory (: *smiley*

Frog and Moggie both spent the rest of that eveninng deciding what they were going to do next. They had some evil plot for their owner, but what? (:

I think stacye became the umpalump though and jumped out the monster somehow.


	3. Pain Removal

The umpalumpas woke from her sleep and was walking round like larr de darr (: and then all of a sudden she got the mirror and screamed at the sight of her face then she reached for the cookie jar to make herself even fatter and even worse looking, but maybe the paint would then eventually crack of the rounded face.

The cats went wooooooahaaa and screeched when they were hanging off the lights and they swung for her head and scratched some of the pain from her said she yelled yay yay yay I liked that it means I have less paint on my face please can you try that again. The cats thought that she was funny so they ran around her and out the door like stampeding pigs. She was now injured and catless. The cats then brought her some mice for her tea and she used the mice wipe some more of the paint of her face. Now there are pink mice too. Yes PINK mice. little squeaky pink miniature ice, there going to kill you too, especially Aisleah Hutchins if your reading this (: haha ooh dear (: I can see you, so the pink mice can too. Yeah you get my drift right? (: so there's pink mice, a half pnk umpa lumpa shaped woman and the two cats we all love, Frog and Moggie.

Right so after this Frog and Moggie decided they would stat their own version of the 'Jeremy Kyle show' and decided they would find some of Stacey's long lost friends and see what they thaught of her situation along with some of the Umpalumpa and her friends and family. Ooh i'm sorry i nerve told you the UMPALUMPA'S real name did i? right well the umpalumpa is called Margret yes that's right we now have Frog and Moggie with a umpalumpa looking owner that goes by the name of Margret. yeah, great haha ooh what a fun story this shall be. So who wants what to happen with Frog and Moggie on their adventure next then? should htey go to the beach maybe? on holiday? to another crazy mates house? a new owner? well you shall have to continue to read if you want to find out haha (:


	4. Margret the Gangster

**More frog and moggie**

So now it was Saturday and Frog and Moggie were both looking forward to a relaxing day with Margret. Yes boring old smelly little Margret. Margret had a new neighbour, the last ones moved out because she smells too much but anyway the new neighbour is called Jess. Jess is a bit short but she's meant to be Margret's new friend so Margret it well chuffed. Margret is going to turn gangster…3…2….1 Margret is now gangster welcome Margret the Gangster Into the wired and wonderful part of your life if you have a heart. Hi Ganagy Margret. Gangy margret has nits..now its nitty gangy margret..haha yay (: go gangy margret you have nits..one for you ganay margret, you go gangy margret. Ooh thats so funny (: Margret did her usuall rolly polly down the stairs in the morning this was like her daily form of excersize...umpalump** EXCLUSIVE! **wow how cool's that wouldnt you just love to be a umpalumpa now that you know that, maybe Jess will join the fan club too.


	5. Links for chapters one and two

. - The wheelie bin Stacey went flying into.

.com/image/frog%?o=1 -Frog

. -Moggie

.com/albums/t17/MonteCristoHakushaku/fat% -Stacey

-Frog and Moggie's Skateboard

. - Stacey's cookie breakfast

.com/users/mardow/1. - The Hostle

- The cat cake

./images/Gallery/team_068_ - The umpa lumpa look


End file.
